1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an angular rate sensor which may be used in an attitude control system for automotive vehicles, and a shake compensating system for video cameras, or a gyroscope of a navigation system for moving objects.
2. Background of Related Art
Japanese Patent First Publication No. 61-294311 teaches a conventional angular rate sensor which includes a base for installation on a moving object undergoing the angular rate and an tuning fork oscillator secured on the base. The oscillator is made of a piezoelectric element and responsive to an excitation input signal to oscillate in a direction perpendicular to an axis of rotation of the moving object. The angular rate sensor monitors the direction and status of oscillation of the oscillator to determine the angular rate of the moving object.
In such an angular rate sensor, an oscillator is mounted on a base using a metallic attachment. A variety of attachments are proposed, but they do not satisfy all angular rate sensor specifications perfectly.